Alyra Heart
by Alyra Heart
Summary: Um... so read it and stuff?
1. Chapter 1

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

* * *

Alyss looked over, "Oh look there's my cat!" as he briskly walked in.

The Queen looked up, "What cat?"

Alyss looked confused, "Didn't you get him for me?"

The cat began an effortless transformation into Redd's Cat assassin. It was suddenly a frenzy as everyone came to the sudden realization of an on coming attack. In all of the commotion Dodge Anders cry was lost as his father fell to the floor a victim of the Cat. My mother fighting with all her imagination could muster suddenly look at me as she realized that this was it. I looked back into her eyes, "_It's happened even sooner than we had anticipated._"

She was fighting one sword in each and and two more floating in the air appearing to fight of their own accord, "_Thank you for that painfully obvious statement, but what are we going to do?_"

I graciously got up from my place at the table and imagined a spear staked into each one of our enemies. At the same time all time seemed to stop; my little sisters whimpers froze in the middle of a shuddered intake of breath, pour Dodge's tears could no longer flow from his eyes, and not one wound was trickling blood at that very moment. "What we had always planned to do in this situation."

My mother, the person not captured by the motionlessness, turned to me. "No. We can not do that to Alyss, she loves you."

"Mom she wont even know I ever was. I will go back and tell you. You must not tell anyone, promis me."

She started to cry, "But everything will be different if you were never born. How will we win this fight?"

"I don't pretend to see the future as it is always in a constant state of change, but I would venture to guess that we would lose... Seeing hows I am not powerful enough to defeat Redd..." A tear slid from my eye, "I'd rather not be around for your death and fathers death and pour little Alyss. But I think it's better this way. She will get the attention that she needs, if only you could see her imagination... It's big and beautiful, she isn't just trying to out do me."

Queen Genevieve's mouth opened, but no sound came out in fact she found that she could not move at all. I walked over to Hatter Madigan and put my hand in his, palm to palm. His hand seemed so large as he came to life and pulled me into a hug. I smiled up at him, "I have to go."

He nodded, "Yes, I know." With his hand under my chin he pulled my face up to meet his in a passionate, but short lived kiss.

I whispered into his ear, "Until we meet again my love. A few moments for me and a twenty five year backtrack for you." I stepped away from him the whole room this time not a single person moving. I imagined myself gone; never having been there at all. I imagined that none in the room would ever remember me, except for the beautiful Queen Genevieve, my mother had to know that I would save Alyss just in time.

I started to walk out of the castle imagining one molecule of me at time breaking away and going back to the past, back to before I was even born. I was outside the gate when the last molecule made it's way back .

*** * * * About twenty-five years in the past* * * ***

I stood at the now closed gate; I put a hand on the enormous iron bars that made everyone feel safe and secure. Giving a small chuckle the door opened as I had imagined it would. Taking a step inside I thought, "_My mothers parents kept this place so much differently... It's almost too dull..._" I reached a hand up to touch the ivy vines on the large fortress like stone wall. I couldn't even rightly see the hand coming I just felt the pain. There was a large cut in the hand I had touched to Hatters just moments ago and here I found myself with my had in his again. The difference was the sudden pain.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Hatter already had his hat squashed into a thin blade at my throat. I imagined his hat reappearing in it's original for on his head and it did. He was so flabber gast that he dropped my had, but not before I imagined a cut on it and his blood flowed into my open wound.

I looked into his eyes as our bond came back to life not even twenty-five years could tear us apart. "I am your intended in reference to your first question, and the second I think you know I am here to see Princess Genevieve. If that's okay with you." as I said the words a noticeable change came over me, our bond made me younger, twenty-five years younger to make me just as old or rather young as him.

He was frantic watching my body, face, and hair change to his age. "Yes I do think that that may be arranged..."

Taking my arm with a more gentlemanly demeanor, he led me toward the castle, "Thank you." Hatter walked me through a door that lead into a dimly lit conference room. After asking me to please not touch anything and stay right here, he went through a door on the interior side of the room and started to run down the hall.

A few minutes later my mother entered twenty-five years younger than I had last seen her. "Hello my name is Alyra..." She looked at me as if I was insane and put a hand to her stomach, I nodded, "Yes, Alyra... Alyra Heart." She took it surprisingly well.

"I just imagined finding myself pregnant after the wedding." While we sat and talked I found out that my parents were to be married with in the year and on their wedding night I would be conceived. I explained why I was their and what would happen, but I only let her remember some of what I was saying. As the sun was setting it was agreed that I would share a room with Hatter and act as my mothers adviser.

* * *

So comment and stuff yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

* * *

So recap... future sucks so Alyra goes into the past for no apparent reason... she loves hatter and they have a weird bond thinging that makes them compatible to the max... so yeah here goes the next chapter...

After the sun was well down Genevieve and I decided that a good cover story if I was to become her assistant. At the end of the conversation Genevieve pulled a string along one of the walls signaling a bell somewhere far off in the castle.

Hatter sunk, came over to me and led me out of the room. Once we were clear of earshot he said, "As was decided you will be rooming with me. Another bed has already been brought in for you."

I nodded and followed him, "Where are we going now?" Hatter was silent as we walked up stairs and across corridors. Eventually we came to a room that had the gold letters H.M. on it, of course to his room, I should have know. He has always been a strait forward kind of guy. I recognized this door only in my time line it just said M, because we were the Madigan family.

He took me inside and sat me on the edge of the second bed. "What are you?"

I scoffed, "Well what are you?"

"You know what I am. So I'm asking you what you are?"

"I think you mean who am I. I am Alyra, but you should be able to guess the rest."

He shook his hand in my face showing me blood stained bandages, "How did you do this? What great sorcery is this?"

I put my hands on his shoulders, "shh... Calm down.. Look..." I healed his hand and disposed of the bandage using my imagination. "Sorcery..." I gave a small chuckle, "I am no more guilty than Genevieve is."

Hatter looked slightly confused, "You mean... Imagination."

"No I mean toadstools... of course imagination." I imagined a cup of juice and sipped at it, "I just don't hold back as much as Genevieve does."

"So you're from the future?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Huh."

Looking at my hand where our blood had met and then back at his own hand he asked, "And I'm guessing we knew each other quite well?"

"Yep we sure did," I nodded.

A hesitant look crossed his face, "Intimate even?" Heat rushed my cheeks and I looked down. It was his turn to chuckle, "Are you blushing?"

I punched him, "Shut up." He winced, but stopped laughing. "Our private life was always private... Well obviously everyone knew that we were close..."

"And how was that?"

I looked at him like he was dumb, "I regressed about five years when I came back, not twenty-five you think over the years people didn't think it was weird that I wasn't aging properly. It didn't take to long for them to notice that I aged about as much as you."

"No it seemed like about twenty-five years to me," he protested.

"But think about it to you it seemed like twenty-five years have you ever watched a human, I mean a real human age... And paid attention to how much older they look. It's obnoxious compared to how you age." I sighed and sipped some more at my juice.

I could see the wheels turning, almost there, "I guess your right they do age quite a bit." I saw him then looking back from one hand to the other, the blood exchange was going to freak him out. "But I don't even know you what do you expect from me?"

"Nothing, of course." I could remember how it had been the first time, I was only thirteen when we first exchanged blood. It was an accident, of course, although many years later he had admitted to knowing about our "bond" long before the exchange. I had asked these same questions; why was I older, what did he expect of me? He answered the same as I had just answered I wanted nothing from him, but knew that it would inevitably happen. After blood exchanges with his kind it's only a matter of time before you realize your true feelings for that person, your fate. We both shivered.

"I need to go check on the Princess," he gave me an odd look. Turning for the door there was a hesitation in his actions. He turned back around and planted a soft kiss on my unsuspecting lips. It wasn't passionate like the one we had shared before my leaving twenty-five years later, but it wasn't necessarily passionless. He broke away from me and whispered, "Until we meet again."

I stared at him as he left. _What the hell?_ I started freaking out... _ Does he know! How could he possibly know?_ And that's when I ran around flailing my arms like a little chibi form of myself. Well maybe it wasn't that bad... But I was freaked out, because... He couldn't know that there was just no way. Eventually I laied on my bed, calm, cool, and I let the sleep wash over me.

* * *

YAY for new chapters!

So comment and stuff yeah...


	3. Chapter 3

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

So recap... future sucks so Alyra goes into the past for no apparent reason... she loves hatter and they have a weird bond thinging that makes them compatible to the max... so yeah here goes the next chapter... and in that chapter Alyra and Hatter have super awkward moment in his bedroom which they now happen to share... and well that actually sums that one up pretty good... so chapter three here we go..

* * *

Princess Genevieve's Journal:

Good morning Oracles. As always it is a beautiful summer day. Last night some odd things did happen thought. A strange girl appeared in the castle and claimed to be my daughter from the future. I gazed into her mind and plainly saw that all of what she told me is very true. What bothers me the most is that I can't seem to recall all of what she told me, it's almost as if she has blocked it from my mind. She very well may have, but if that is it she must be very powerful, for I can't even imagine the parts of our conversation that I can remember. The part that sticks out most to me is the words "**I WILL PROTECT HER**" For the life of me I have no idea who "her" is but she must be very important. Oh well, I look forward to talking to you again tomorrow morning with the news of what happens today.

Genevieve Heart

* * *

Hatter Madigan's Records of Important Wonderland Events:

Oracles you will never believe what happened. I found an intruder on the castle grounds last night. A female intruder. She has an imagination greater than Princess Genevieve's. I do also believe that we share a Bond. Her hand was cut and some how mine was too, our blood mixed. I can not look at her as an enemy or even potential intruder. I trust everything she says and it makes me weak. Just before I left her last night I had the overwhelming urge to kiss her. I did and then whispered in her ear, "_Until we meet again..._" at that very moment I could almost remember a batter far off and a passionate kiss... But as suddenly as it appeared in my mind it is now gone hazy as a dream after waking form it. I was scared and made an excuse to get away. For this I am very ashamed. A Milliner should never be afraid or run form any fear inspiring event or creature. I will, of course, write to you again tomorrow as I do every morning.

H.M.

* * *

Hatter looked down at me and kissed my forehead, before swiftly pull his trench coat over his shoulders and briskly walking out the door. I sat up as soon as the door was shut and grabbed the journal off of his desk. I read his entry, "_oh my, he is remembering things... it must have something to do with our Bond_" I was still reading when I heard footsteps again at the door. Franticly I imagined the book back on hatters desk exactly where it was before and I layed back down pretending to be asleep. Hatter came in carrying a tray with breakfast for two. He set it on my bed and gently shook my shoulder, "Alyra?" I moaned and rolled over. "Alyra, come now it is time to wake up. The sun is out and it is a new day."

I sat up, looked around, and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"I did not know how much you usually eat so I brought what I would normally eat... only for two."

I looked at the full tray, "Good call. I usually did eat what you ate. Or I will... or... I don't know it's very confusing, because everything for me is past tense and you is future."

He chuckled, not a fake small laugh, no this came from the stomach. It was powerful and reminded me of better times, although I guess better times would be now. Seeing hows better times were the past and that's where I was. We ate our breakfast and sat on my bed till around six fourty-five, which is incredibly late for a Milliner. I knew it was coming, because he had progressively looked more and more at the clock on the wall above the door. He was twitching on occation.

"Well the Princess and her suitor are out on a 'date' today..." there was a long awkward pause. I could tell that he didn't quite know how to approach asking the question, but never the less he fearlessly jumped, "So I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me? Or if you had other plans that is find... Just if you did not..." he trailed off.

I smiled and giggled a bit, "Yes because after twelve hours in this wonderland I have found something to do. Of course, I don't have anything to do..." I bit my lip thinking if I really should suggest, "Would you mind going to the lake? Maybe you could teach me how to fight?" I was sure he would shut me down, that's what he had always done before. He was thinking about it, I could tell because he hadn't had time yet to know me.

"Okay, that sounds like it could be interesting." He stood up and opened the doors to a wardrobe full of various weapons. "Staffs? Or unarmed?" He grabbed a pair of staffs, "Which is your favorite?"

"I don't have one..." I thought about it, "Let's use both start with staffs and then switch to unarmed. This is going to be fun." I got out of bed imagining cloths suitable for fighting. I grabbed a staff from hatter and opened the door.

"Wait should you not write to the Oracles?"

I smiled and turned back towards him, "I don't write Oracles..." I thought back to when I stopped. I had just come out of the Looking-Glass Maze. The Looking-Glass Maze had taught me so many things; that the Oracles were nonexistent, that imagination is limitless, and that my bond with Hatter would never die. I stopped writing to the Oracles, because I realized that it was all a lie. There was no one checking up on us, no one making sure that dark imagination was unknown to the inhabitants of this planet. That's why it started there was actually a queen that would imagine everyone's journal entries into her mind, but she was no more.

"Are you okay?" Hatter pulled me from my deep thought and remembrances. "If you want to do this we should go." I looked up hoping he wouldn't be angry at me for not writing. He smiled and aimed a blow to my stomach with his staff. I barely had time to block it, before another almost hit my feet. I started retreating from the room. We fought through the halls till we were outside. 'Fwap' my block came a moment too late and was a centimeter off. I got a hard hit to the cheek. I cried out and fell to the ground.

"Oh my Oracles! I am so sorry! Are you alright..." He looked down at me as I cried sob after sob. "I guess I got too comfortable with you... You seem to be very skilled... I'm so sorry."

'Crack' I swung at his back as he bent over to help me and then tripped him with a swift kick to the back of the knees. He fell over and I jumped up. I giggled, running as fast as I could, "Catch me if you can."

He smiled and ran after me, "Not too bad, but it will take a lot more to damage me."

* * *

YAY for new chapters! This one is a bit longer... not huge by any means but longer... just for the readers information I like my chapters not seven pages long, because that makes it very easy to get off track and for readers to lose interest...

So comment and stuff yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

So recap... future sucks so Alyra goes into the past for no apparent reason... she loves hatter and they have a weird bond thinging that makes them compatible to the max... so yeah here goes the next chapter... and in that chapter Alyra and Hatter have super awkward moment in his bedroom which they now happen to share... and well that actually sums that one up pretty good... so chapter three here we go.. three was like journal praise the oracles... along with alyra and hatter going to a lake to fight with sticks... yeah... and now chapter four... I will shorten this every five chapters by the way so five will be totally new heading...

* * *

_ Damn it. He is going to beat me_. Hatter had overthrown me without even knowing it. I threw my staff and imagined it in the ground at the edge of the lake. Hatter got to the lake and sighed at the sight of the staff waiting for him. I could hear him cursing as I snuck up behind him. I put my hands in the prime position to snap his neck, "Killed you."

He chuckled and flipped me over his back. _Slam_ my body hit the ground with a thud. I screamed. Hatter freaked out, "Oh my, are you alright?" I grabbed my staff as he bent over me and flipped myself around him staff choking him.

"Killed you again." I gave a smug laugh and let him up. I ran to the top of the falls that fed the beautiful crystal clear lake. At the top of the falls was a log spanning the small riving that created the falls. I climbed on to the log carefully making my way to the center of the log. Hatter of coursed fallowed me to the center of the log, staff in hand.

We spared for half an hour till we started taking cheap shots. Hard to believe, but we did hold off for that long. At that half hour mark Hatter drove a blow to my chest knocking me on my back, "Can you dance?" I was confused as I stood up, but his meaning became very apparent to me when he tried to swipe my legs from under me. I jumped and barely kept my balance as I landed. The second swing was too much for me, and I knew I was going down.

At the last moment I swung my stick around his neck and caught the other side, pulling him with me. I managed to reverse our situation as we fell. We fell, crashing down towards the water. It was deep enough that we wouldn't be hurt. But I stopped us, halted time just before Hatter was plunged into the water. I smiled, "Surrender and I **might** save the hat from your watery doom."

"Don't you dare through me in the water."

I laughed, "You did this to yourself."

Hatter gave me a stern look, "If you must... Please save all the clothes."

I smiled even brighter, "Hm... Tempting, but then you would be naked. How about the coat and the hat?"

He thought about it, nodded and said, "Deal."I imagined his coat and hat on the shore of the lake, but before I could get them there completely Hatter did something very unexpected. He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. We fell into the lake with that kiss.

We were still kissing as Hatter's hat floated towards the shore. We broke our kiss to look into each others eyes, as we floated to the surface. I took a huge gulp of air, "Hatter..." I pulled my hair out of it's tight bun and shook it out. Some of it stuck to the sides of my face. My breathing was still quite heavy, as I tried to tread water in my battle clothing. Hatter put a hand to my face and started to wipe the hair out of my face. "Hatter wh..." In my head I finished, '_what are you doing?_' but in the real world, Hatter pulled my face back to his in another passionate kiss. I stopped fighting to stay above water. I put one arm hand on the back of Hatter's neck and the other tangled its self in his hair.

Neither of us was trying to stay afloat and so we let ourselves sink. It was as if someone had lit a fire in Hatter. He kept a constant pull on my face. It was almost as if he thought I would break the kiss, given the chance. His left hand moved to the back of my head, still giving me that gentle reminder that he didn't want the kiss to end. His right arm curled around my body and pulled me tight to his body.

Had there really been any kind of a choice we would have sat on the floor of the lake forever. Unfortunately we both realized that we had a great need to breath. We came up both gasping for air. My cloths were thoroughly soaked and I was having quite the time trying to keep my head above the water. Hatter must have seen the struggle, because he pulled me close to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He effortlessly keep us both above the water. He was so strong.

He looked into my eyes, "You didn't keep up your end of the deal."

I laughed, "Well I'm sorry someone distracted me."

He tilted his head in surrender, "Fair point."

Hatter kissed me gently and a shiver ran down my back. Without even asking if I was cold, he shrugged his coat and pulled it around my shoulders. I snuggled to the coat, "Thank you, kind sir." I had never imagined that things would move this quickly. I decided not to look into it too much, because I had gone back and forth in the beginning. I knew how awful it was, not knowing someone and then wanting to be with them.

The sun had passed mid day and Hatter looked up into the sky, "We should probably get back to the palace. Princess Genevieve should be back soon and we should be there. You to advise and I to protect."

We swam back to the shore, where I imagined us both dry. Staffs in hand, we walked back to the castle. It wasn't a race this time it was just us walking together through the woods.

* * *

YAY for new chapters!

So comment and stuff yeah...


	5. Chapter 5

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

So recap... is in the last chapter as promised a new one every five...

* * *

We were waiting in the counseling room when the future queen arrived. She came in and we all had an interesting conversation about her wedding. The date was set and I was baking under her pail skin. I had always wondered, but whenever I asked they always acted shocked like I should know that they would never have a child before marriage.

I was in charge of the decorations and the dress and such. Hatter left so that I could help Princess Genevieve out of her extravagant dress so that I could get an accurate sketch of her body frame. She left after I helped her back into her dress and I sat down to work. I held my hand just above the pencil as it drew the dress for me.

I didn't even notice Hatter walk back in the room, "If you are using imagination and not sorcery, then why do you have to hold your hand above the pencil?"

The pencil fell over and rolled across the table. I clutched my chest, "Oh, you scared me." I took a few deep breaths, "I don't have to. It's just how we are taught. A visual representation just... Makes some things less tiring."

He nodded and held his arm out for me, "Shall we? You have a lot of decorating plans in the days to come." I smiled and grabbed his arm allowing him to lead me back our room.

Hatter was staying up to write to his precious oracles, so I was laying on my side to try and ignore the candle light that shown from his desk and crept around the room trying to infiltrate every corner. I had drifted to sleep, but it was a restless battling sleep. Behind my eyelids I could see the battle; my little sister sitting at a table surrounded by bloody bodies. Our mother laying on the floor of her bathroom and Hatter throwing little Alyss into the pool of tears and staying behind to get killed for her.

I woke with a start as Hatter shook my shoulder. "W-what?"

He had crawled onto my bed and was shaking me fiercely, "Alyra! Wake up!"

I sat up on my elbows and breathed hard, "What?"

"You where shaking and... Making funny noises. Like you were being hurt."

I rolled over, "It's nothing." Mostly I just didn't want him to know how much I was hurting. I let tears trickle from my eyes hoping that he would just go to bed.

He got off of my bed and crossed the room to extinguish his candle. I sighed, relieved. That's when I felt him crawl back onto my bed. His arm snaked around my waist and I smiled a little, "It's okay you can tell me when you are ready." I blinked and closed my eyes to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

YAY for new chapters! Sorry that this one took so long... I was taking a week off and then I forgot... and then someone read it and asked for more... so here we go again. Sorry it's so short, but yeah the next chapter should be really long...

So comment and stuff yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

So recap... is in the last chapter as promised a new one every five... Alyra has special dreams... that's about it...

* * *

I woke up still in Hatters arms. I looked up at him and he blinked down at me, "You seemed to sleep better when I was here... so I stayed all night, I hope that's okay."

I nodded, "I'm used to it... I mean before... In the future." I put my hands over my face, "I'll be quiet now." He tightened his grip on me and I almost fell asleep again.

Rather suddenly Hatter stood up, "We should go. You have a lot of responsibilities to deal with today."

I groaned and rolled over, "Like what?"

"Like, planning a wedding." He pulled my covers off.

I got up and started to change, "I hate you sometimes... Have I ever told you that?"

Hatter smiled with satisfaction, " I don't know have you?"

My night cloths were folded neatly and placed in a drawer. I opened the shorter of the two closeted sections that were built into the armoire. I moved all the tops around looking for pants. I opened the larger of the two doors. There weren't any there either, "Hatter?"

He turned away from his journal, "Yes?"

"There were pants in here yesterday."

"No, there wasn't. The future queen doesn't approve of her future daughter wearing pants." He finished with his letter to the Oracles and closed his book. "Does it really matter, can't you just imagine some clothes?"

I sighed, "I could do that, but it's tiring to create something from nothing all the time. Plus, you've haven't seen me in a dress since I was five." I pulled out the appropriate under clothing. I pulled a light blue skirt, with white and red designs on it, over my head and down to rest in the appropriate area of my body. I then pulled on a loose white long sleeved shirt and over that was an off the shoulder short sleeved corseted shirt that matched the skirt.

I heard him snicker. I turned glaring at him, "What? Is there a problem?"

"Nothing," he looked at me innocently. "You look lovely."

I squished up my face, "Not really."

He escorted me to my mothers chambers and gave a knock on the door before going down a corridor. Presumably he was going to guard the king and the queen. A servant opened the door to allow me access to the young future queen. I stepped inside, "Good morning. How are dress plans going?"

She was sitting at a desk trying to draw by hand, "Not well. I know what it should look like, but I can't draw the right lines to make it look that way." she put the pencil down and buried her face in her hands.

I gave a look to the servant and she left. I put my hands on the shoulder of my mother, "Hey, do you want to see a trick?"

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well i'm not the most skilled at drawing. So when I wasn't to draw, I imagine it." I pulled the pencil off of the desk and stood up. Holding my other hand over the pencil. I imagined it suspended over the paper and took the hand holding it away. I then started drawing a dress. It was the back so all your could see was the straps on the edges of the shoulders leading down the back in a v. It wasn't a tight fitted dress, but it wasn't completely loose either. It seemed to hug the body in just the right place, yet it remained flowing.

She looked up at me, "Is this your wedding dress?"

I smiled down at here, "It might be one day."As I put the pencil down she turned to a new page in the book. She imagined the pencil floating just above the paper and started to draw.

* * *

So maybe I lied about this chapter being super long, but it didn't exactly go where I wanted and it took me a long time to finish it, because I'm also working on five other fanfictions... yeah so if you are reading this one please leave a review stating such and I wont stop writing... if no one is reading then the chapters will be few and far between, because as I said I have five fanfics going...

So comment and stuff yeah...


	7. Chapter 7

Alyra Heart

I do not own any of the original characters from the looking glass wars...

So recap... is in the last chapter as promised a new one every five... Alyra has special dreams... that's about it... and then she helped her mom learn to draw... and we got to see the back of her possible future wedding dress...

* * *

The future queen drew out the back of her wedding dress and moved onto the front. She sighed in frustration after she was done. I walked back to her to look at the drawing over her shoulder. "That looks beautiful, what's wrong?"

She sighed again, "It doesn't look like a dress that would fit my body." She flipped back to my drawing, "Yours looks like it belongs on your body. See?"

"Yes I understand here. This should help." I stood next to her and looked at myself in the mirror. The pencil drew a figure drawing of my front and then the rest of the dress. The off the shoulder sleeves seemed to go strait across the body about two inches under the collar bone. The sleeves and this and neck line had a sort of gathered look. The rest of the dress was simply there and like the back it clung to the drawn body in all the right places keeping the flowing look.

My mother smiled up at me and turned to a new page. She stood and looked at herself. In no time at all she had a body and then a few minutes later a dress. She smiled down at her work and called for the seamstress. A tall impossibly thin woman came to take our measurements. She pulled several fabrics out of a large bag. My mother was given the options of a pale purple with a deep red to accent it or a neutral red with white or a beautiful deep blue with red. She chose the purple and red.

The book, with the drawings, was surrendered to the woman and she looked through the pages. "These are both beautiful," she noted looking at our drawings.

I shook my head, "That's not for the wedding. I'll just have something simple." She looked from the drawing to me and nodded. I was given the same options as my mother and I chose the red and white. She quickly packed all of her things and left.

My mother had me write out a list of the things that still needed to be done and then asked me to take the list to one of the castle servants. It was a short, plump woman. She seemed to be running the kitchen staff along with the servants and cleaners. I handed her the list and right away she turned to the room full of under class men. She shouted some orders and then looked back to me.

Her eyes wandered up and down my body, "You are the daughter of the queen."

I shook my head, "That would be very silly. I'm adviser to the future queen."

The woman looked me over again and nodded, "Yes you are her child, but you should be younger." I blinked my eyes, completely baffled. What was I supposed to say to that? She nodded again and pointed to the door that I had come from, "You best be off child."

* * *

Short chapter because it's like one in the morning and i'm tired and there will be more soonish...

WeDidItForTheDead: thank you for reading and sure i'll keep writing... sorry for the long wait...


End file.
